Mastery Sign
When a farmer reaches level 3 Crop Mastery for a certain crop, they will receive a Crop Mastery Sign. The sign depicts the crop that they have mastered and can be placed on their farm. It cannot be rotated. The sign reads, "PREMIUM name (+XP) grown here!". Once a farmer achieves Level 3 mastery of a crop, there is a chance that any crop of that type planted in the future will become a “Premium” Crop. Initial reports show that the amount of premium crops is anywhere from 15 to 50%. A premium crop looks bigger (like a fertilized crop) and provides some experience upon harvesting, depending on the crop type: * 1 XP harvest : Acorn Squash, Aloe Vera, Asparagus, Black Berries, Blueberries, Carrots, Coffee, Cranberries, Ghost Chili, Green Tea, Onion, Pattypan Squash, Pumpkin, Raspberries, Rice, Sugar Cane, Strawberries, Tomatoes, White Grapes. * 2 XP harvest : Grapes, Peas, Peppers, Soybeans, Sunflowers. * 4 XP harvest : Bell Peppers, Broccoli, Cabbage, Eggplant, Pineapples, Squash. * 6 XP harvest : Corn, Cotton, Daffodils, Lavender, Lilies, Pink Roses, Potatoes, Red Tulips, Red Wheat, Wheat. * 8 XP harvest : Artichokes, Cupcakes (limited edition), Watermelon, Yellow Melon. The requirements to obtain a crop mastery sign depends on the amount of crops you need to harvest. Check this Crop Mastery Level Requirement for more information. Mastery Signs Strawberries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Strawberries Mastery Sign Eggplant Mastery Sign-icon.png|Eggplant Mastery Sign Wheat Mastery Sign-icon.png|Wheat Mastery Sign Soybeans Mastery Sign-icon.png|Soybeans Mastery Sign Peanuts Mastery Sign-icon.png|Peanuts Mastery Sign Squash Mastery Sign-icon.png|Squash Mastery Sign Lilac Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lilac Mastery Sign Pumpkin Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pumpkin Mastery Sign Artichokes Mastery Sign-icon.png|Artichokes Mastery Sign Rice Mastery Sign-icon.png|Rice Mastery Sign Raspberries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Raspberries Mastery Sign Daffodils Mastery Sign-icon.png|Daffodils Mastery Sign Cotton Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cotton Mastery Sign Cranberries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cranberries Mastery Sign Chickpea Mastery Sign-icon.png|Chickpea Mastery Sign Yellow Bell Peppers Mastery Sign-icon.png|Bell Peppers Mastery Sign Rhubarb Mastery Sign-icon.png|Rhubarb Mastery Sign Peppers Mastery Sign-icon.png|Peppers Mastery Sign Blue Morning Glory Mastery Sign-icon.png|Morning Glory Mastery Sign Aloe Vera Mastery Sign-icon.png|Aloe Vera Mastery Sign Pineapple Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pineapples Mastery Sign Red Tulips Mastery Sign-icon.png|Red Tulips Mastery Sign Pattypan Squash Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pattypan Squash Mastery Sign Blueberries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Blueberries Mastery Sign Watermelon Mastery Sign-icon.png|Watermelon Mastery Sign Grapes Mastery Sign-icon.png|Grapes Mastery Sign Tomato Mastery Sign-icon.png|Tomatoes Mastery Sign Pink Roses Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pink Roses Mastery Sign Potatoes Mastery Sign-icon.png|Potatoes Mastery Sign Rye Mastery Sign-icon.png|Rye Mastery Sign Carrot Mastery Sign-icon.png|Carrots Mastery Sign Coffee Mastery Sign-icon.png|Coffee Mastery Sign Corn Mastery Sign-icon.png|Corn Mastery Sign Sunflower Mastery Sign-icon.png|Sunflowers Mastery Sign Ghost Chili Mastery Sign-icon.png|Ghost Chili Mastery Sign Cabbage Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cabbage Mastery Sign Zucchini Mastery Sign-icon.png|Zucchini Mastery Sign Gladiolus Mastery Sign-icon.png|Gladiolus Mastery Sign Green Tea Mastery Sign-icon.png|Green Tea Mastery Sign White_Grapes_Mastery_Sign-icon.png|White Grapes Mastery Sign Blackberries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Black Berries Mastery Sign Red Wheat Mastery Sign-icon.png|Red Wheat Mastery Sign Lavender Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lavender Mastery Sign Sugarcane Mastery Sign-icon.png|Sugar Cane Mastery Sign Peas Mastery Sign-icon.png|Peas Mastery Sign Yellow Watermelon Mastery Sign-icon.png|Yellow Melon Mastery Sign Onion Mastery Sign-icon.png|Onion Mastery Sign Broccoli Mastery Sign-icon.png|Broccoli Mastery Sign Lilies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lilies Mastery Sign Acorn Squash Mastery Sign-icon.png|Acorn Squash Mastery Sign Asparagus Mastery Sign-icon.png|Asparagus Mastery Sign Purple_Poppies_Mastery_Sign-icon.png|Purple Poppies Mastery Sign Elderberry Mastery Sign-icon.png|Elderberry Mastery Sign Purple Pod Peas Mastery Sign-icon.png|Purple Pod Peas Mastery Sign Ginger_Mastery_Sign-icon.png|Ginger Mastery Sign Cucumber_Mastery_Sign-icon.png|Cucumber Mastery Sign Iris_Mastery_Sign-icon.png|Iris Mastery Sign Basil Mastery Sign-icon.png|Basil Mastery Sign Lemon Balm Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lemon Balm Mastery Sign Square Melon Mastery Sign-icon.png|Square Melon Mastery Sign Oats Mastery Sign-icon.png|Oats Mastery Sign Posole Corn Mastery Sign-icon.png|Posole Corn Mastery Sign Heirloom Carrot Mastery Sign-icon.png|Heirloom Carrot Mastery Sign Bamboo Mastery Sign-icon.png|Bamboo Mastery Sign Saffron Mastery Sign-icon.png|Saffron Mastery Sign Clover Mastery Sign-icon.png|Clover Mastery Sign Amaranth Mastery Sign-icon.png|Amaranth Mastery Sign White Roses Mastery Sign-icon.png|White Roses Mastery Sign Forget-Me-Not Mastery Sign-icon.png|Forget-Me-Not Mastery Sign Super Pumpkins Mastery Sign-icon.png|Super Pumpkins Mastery Sign Goji_Berry_Mastery_Sign-icon.png|Goji Berry Mastery Sign Organic Blueberries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Organic Blueberries Mastery Sign Tomatillos Mastery Sign-icon.png|Tomatillos Mastery Sign Cupcake Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cupcakes Mastery Sign Pinto Beans Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pinto Beans Mastery Sign Triticale Mastery Sign-icon.png|Triticale Mastery Sign Hollyhocks Mastery Sign-icon.png|Hollyhocks Mastery Sign Agave Mastery Sign-icon.png|Agave Mastery Sign Black Eyed Peas Mastery Sign-icon.png|Black Eyed Peas Mastery Sign Cantalope Mastery Sign-icon.png|Cantalope Mastery Sign Chardonnay Mastery Sign-icon.png|Chardonnay Mastery Sign Fire and Ice Roses Mastery Sign-icon.png|Fire and Ice Roses Mastery Sign Flamingo Flower Mastery Sign-icon.png|Flamingo Flowers Mastery Sign Gerbera Daisies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Gerbera Daisies Mastery Sign Lotus Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lotus Mastery Sign Lupine Mastery Sign-icon.png|Lupine Mastery Sign Multi Bell Peppers Mastery Sign-icon.png|Multi-Colored Bell Peppers Mastery Sign Orange Daisies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Orange Daisies Mastery Sign Pink Daisies Mastery Sign-icon.png|Pink Daisies Mastery Sign Super Berries Mastery Sign-icon.png|Super Berries Mastery Sign Sweet Corn Mastery Sign-icon.png|Sweet Corn Mastery Sign Turmeric Mastery Sign-icon.png|Tumeric Mastery Sign Wasabi Mastery Sign-icon.png|Wasabi Mastery Sign White Corn Mastery Sign-icon.png|White Corn Mastery Sign Yellow Roses Mastery Sign-icon.png|Yellow Roses Mastery Sign de:Meisterschafts-Schild Category:Gameplay